Manor Territory
Role Play Center Manor Territory belongs to the Whiskers. This is where role playing for the Whiskers happens. Please read the Role Play Rulse before starting. January 2000 Fu Dog made lead calls and lead her family the Whiskers out to forage at the dry river bed near the Lazuli territory. There the Whiskers spread out and started foraging while some kept watch. Fu Dog dug up a grub and ate it. She then took a spot as sentry on a fallen tree. Aniju Aura 13:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Kronos from the Commandos appeared as a rover at the Whiskers foraging group. He was hoping to find a female to mate with or maybe even join. Sir Rock 17:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Fu Dog, awhile on sentry, spotted the rover. As a new dominant female, she needed to insure her status by breeding. She jumped down from the tree and went to where Kronos was.Aniju Aura 08:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) On her retern, Fu Dog finds a Commandos female named Royal submitting to her.Bullied at the Commandos, Royal has been looking for a new mob to call home. Maybe today will be her lucky day. Her fate rests with Fu Dog. Meerkats123 02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 At the very last minute Roysl looses her nerve and moves away. Meerkats123 06:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Dog returned to the group with Kronos. She scent marked the other females in the group.Aniju Aura 06:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Kronos began to scent mark the males in hopes they would except him into the group.Sir Rock 07:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) A rover named Ghost apeared. Bee was on sentry duty. She left to mate with him. Meerkats123 16:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Budge sees the rover and chases him away. Denny60643 4:42pm , January 12,2011 That night, Ghost reappeared. Bee was the only one up.The couple rushes to a bolt hole to continue mating. They spent the night in the bolt hole. The next morning, Bee retuned to the burrow before the Whiskers got up. She rubbed Ghost's scent off and went below ground unnoticed. Meerkats123 01:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Dog had spend the day with the rover Kronos. None of the males seemed to might him around. With her status as dominant female insured by Kronos, Fu Dog headed out to forage. The group foraged for a hour before the alarm went off. The Young Ones had been sighted over the next hill. Fu Dog gathered the Whiskers and started war dancing at their rivals. Aniju Aura 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Bee joined Fu Dog in the charge. She bravely attacked Fu Fu, The Young Ones' dominant female. Bee grabbed Fu Fu and pinned her down. Meerkats123 02:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Dog went for the dominant female but was blinded sided by another meerkat. Fu Dog was bigger so she easily fought off the attacking meerkat. Seeing that the Young Ones was a big mob Fu Dog decided it would be better to run. She called to reteat and the Whiskers followed her back to their territory. Aniju Aura 04:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Kronos followed the Whiskers instead of returning back to his family the Commandos. He had been allowed to stay close to the group since the former dominant male Beatle had left the group to join the Young Ones. Sir Rock 21:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) When the Whiskers reached their burrow to Fu Dog's horror the Young Ones had followed the group. The Young Ones charged down the dunes towrads the Whiskers. Fu Dog found herself in another fight.Aniju Aura 01:27, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Bee Heads for the dominant female and pinned her down once more. She waited for the Whiskers to take notice of her acivement. Meerkats123 21:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Fu threw Bee off of her. She was bigger and older than the Whisker meerkat and unlike Bee, Fu Fu had a whole family behind her. A group of Young Ones went after Bee while the rest joined their leader. The Young Ones started poring down the dune and the Young Ones charged at the Whiskers. Kronos joined Fu Dog at the front of the Whiskers. He had been used to leading attacks on a rival gang since he was the dominant male of the Commandos. This was natural for him. Kronos was big and strong and the Whiskers surely needed him.Sir Rock 08:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Bee spotted a Young Ones pup. She grabbed it and took it back to the Whiskers with her. What were they going to do? Meerkats123 23:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Dog called for a retreat and the Whiskers followed her away from the burrow. The Young Ones stayed behidn this time claiming the burrow for themselves. It didn't matter because that burrow was full of fleas and Fu Dog was going to move the family anyways. Fu Dog led the Whiskers to a bolt hole. She spoted Bee with the pup and mistook for for a Young Ones female. She knew the Whiskers had no pups so this female must be from another group. Fu Dog gave a warning call and the Whiskers chased Bee and the pup away. Aniju Aura 06:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) After the Whiskers went to bed, Bee took the pup below ground with her. Meerkats123 12:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Meerkas123 The next morning the Whiskers began to emger, dominant female Fu Dog was one of the last up. When she saw Bee with the pup she thought her sister had mated with a rover and given birth over the night. Fu Dog assumed Bee was now a threat to her dominance so Fu Dog attacked Bee. Fu Dog chased Bee and evicted her from the group. She then turned her attention to the pup. The pup was kinda big and had it's eye open which was strange since Fu Dog had never seen a newborn pup this mature before. The other family members were also surprise to see a new pup suddenly appeare out of no where. Fu Dog walked over to the pup and picked it up. She could smell a faint scent of Young Ones still clinging to it's fur and Fu Dog understood. Fu Dog dropped the pup back into the burrow for safe keeping. Aniju Aura 10:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) When the group started to foreage Bee walked up to Fu Dog with her tail down and began to groom her.Meerkats123 16:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Dog was still upset with her sister. She chased Bee away. It wasn't only till the second time Bee attempted to rejoin that Fu Dog finally allowed her back into the group. The pup wasn't with the group but back at gthe burrow with a babysitter. Aniju Aura 08:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Bee made herself useful and went on sentry duty. Meerkats123 15:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Tryan foraged with the group for a few hours. By mid-day he was bored of foraging and keeping watch. He had een in the Whiskers since a pup and never had left, not even to rove. Maybe it was time to start, it sounded like fun. He decided to try his luck and went roving.Sir Rock 02:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Not long after Tryan had left, Kronos had taken up sentry for his new family. He then spotted a rival mob in Whisker territory. It was the Lazuli out foraging. Sir Rock 02:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Bee saw them too. She raised the alarm.Meerkats123 02:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Dog saw the Commandos charging. Fu Dog gathered the Whiskers and charged at the Commandos with Kronos be her side. He met Libitina in battle. The two females fought in the sand, Libitina was bigger then Fu Dog and pinned her down. Fu Dog wiggle and managed to flip over on to her feet. She pushed up with her front pawds and stood up on to her hind legs knocking Libitina back. The two females were locked in battle while the other Whiskers fought around them. Aniju Aura 04:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Kronos attacked the closest meerkat to him which was his younger brother. Kronos pulled the Commando meerkat aside but he dropped his attack. It felt weird attacking a former family members. Kronos began to scent mark the territory instead of fight. Sir Rock 04:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) None of them noticed the Lsxuli charging accept for Bee. She continued to send out alarm callls.Meerkats123 12:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Fu Dog realized that the Commandos were too strong even if they were a smaller group. She gave the called to reteat. It didn't matter, the fight took place on Lazuli territory anyways. The Whisksers reteated. Fu Dog led the group back to the burrow. It was too close to the Commandos' and the Whiskers had a pup to think about. She made a burrow move to a safer place. Aniju Aura 13:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Kronos bite Ghost on the face before he followed his mate and his new family back into their territory. Just before he went over the dunes, he turned bak and looked at his former family and his two sisters, Libitina and Gaia. Then he turned around and disappeared behind the dune. At the burrow Kronos picked up the Young Ones pup and carried her to the new burrow. There he placed the pup in the care of the other females before he ent off to groom his mate Fu Dog. Sir Rock 13:57, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers